Febris
by ultimobesomascometa
Summary: Mai está enferma, eventualmente Zuko va a visitarla.


**N/A: Es mi primera vez escribiendo sobre estos dos, son complicados de escribir así que perdónenme. Estuve enferma hace como un mes, fatal y sin poderme mover de la cama entonces decidí que quería que Mai estuviera enferma; la tesis no me dejó aterrizar la idea hasta hoy. Tal vez lo traduzca al inglés, si me da tiempo, aun no sé.**

 **Está ubicado después del rompimiento con Kei Lo y mis bebés siguen separados.**

 **Disclaimer: Ya quisiera…**

* * *

Hacía dos días que Mai se sentía así: la cabeza estaba a punto de explotarle, su cuerpo parecía partirse a la mitad cada que intentaba levantarse y la sangre le hervía como si fuera una maestra fuego tratando de calentarse. En un principio quiso ignorarlo y le atribuyó los estornudos al tiempo que pasaba rodeada de flores, seguramente había desarrollado alguna alergia. Sin embargo, después de unas horas detrás del mostrador de la florería, su cuerpo comenzó a sudar frío y la vista a volverse borrosa, pidió a su tía retirarse antes de cerrar; pensó que el trabajo la estaba agotando. Durante la noche y después de un baño Mai había logrado casi arrastrándose llegar a la cama para dormir. Las primeras horas no lo consiguió, no lograba respirar bien, su nariz se encontraba repleta de mucosa y un frío seco le recorría todo el cuerpo. Cuando por fin lo logró, sus sueños se llenaron de pesadillas en las cuales recordaba su tiempo como prisionera en la roca hirviente, las batallas contra los Kemurikages e incluso tuvo sueños en donde Tom Tom y Zuko peligraban.

A la mañana siguiente Mai no pudo mover su cuerpo, sentía que un peso enorme se había posado sobre ella, entonces lo supo: estaba enferma, odiaba enfermarse. Apenas y podía recordar aquella vez justo después del exilio del príncipe Zuko cuando se sintió de la misma manera. Jamás se enfermaba, su madre no le permitía jugar en el lodo, estar en la lluvia o convivir con personas enfermas, además el ejercicio que hacía al entrenar con sus cuchillos y la alimentación estricta de una "joven noble" ayudaban a evitar las enfermedades.

Durante las horas que llenaban dos días, Mai sólo se levantaba de la cama para bañarse; su tía estaba cuidando de ella, haciéndola tomar tés, llevándole comida a la cama, dejando flores en su cuarto mientras ella dormitaba. No le había permitido salir de la habitación porque necesitaba descansar y además podía infectar con su virus a los miembros de la familia o hasta a los clientes de la florería. Así que pasó los días aburrida; algunas veces leía, escribía o practicaba con sus cuchillos, pero ahora intentaba dormir, tal vez debía hacerlo hasta que se sintiera mejor.

Su descanso se interrumpió cuando escuchó unos ligeros golpes tocar la puerta. Frunció el ceño, pero no contestó a la llamada, su tía entendería su silencio como una necesidad de privacidad. Tras el silencio, la puerta se abrió poco a poco y un olor a lavanda impregnó la habitación, una figura entró, cautelosa de no despertarla. Se acercó al borde de la cama, sentándose en él. Sin abrir los ojos Mai reconoció al invasor de su privacidad, era imposible no reconocer su olor a ceniza y el calor que desprendía de su cuerpo, calor propio de un maestro fuego. Zuko extendió su brazo hacia el pequeño mueble ubicado a un lado de su cama, dejó el palo de incienso con aroma a lavanda. "Maldito Zuko"- pensó asomando una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, después de todo conocía muy bien lo reconfortante que le era ese olor. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con los de Zuko, ellos reflejaban preocupación y ternura.

"Ey"- Dijo Zuko con una sonrisa infantil. Mai se apoyó en sus codos y deslizándose consiguió sentarse. Zuko nunca la había visto así. Su cabello suelto caía hasta debajo de sus pechos, llegando a la espalda baja; sus ojos hinchados revelaban la falta de sueño y su nariz roja indicaba el estado de la pelinegra. - "Ty Lee me dijo que estabas enferma." Se excusó contestando a la pregunta que Mai tenía en mente apenas lo había escuchado entrar. Ty Lee había visitado a su amiga constantemente después de los eventos con los Kemurikages y el rompimiento con Kei Lo, después de todo Ty Lee era una guerrera, pero le encantaban las historias de amor. Sin embargo, las visitas jamás habían sido tan frecuentes antes, las dos eran amigas desde la infancia y existía un cariño entre ellas, pero se conocían, Ty Lee sabía que a Mai le gustaba la privacidad mientras que Mai sabía que la chica elástica se aburría con facilidad a su lado; así que visitarla había sido una orden de Zuko, aunque Mai lo sabía no tenía los ánimos para discutirlo, no por ahora.

"Sí, ha venido todos los días esta semana"- Contestó la chica de los cabellos de cuervo con una voz rasposa y su cuerpo comenzó a quemarle de nuevo. Mai sólo había conocido un tipo de ardor en la piel y únicamente lo sentía al estar con Zuko, este definitivamente no se parecía en nada.

"Te ves muy mal"- Le dijo el señor del fuego con una mirada tierna.

"Oh, ¿gracias?"- respondió Mai fingiendo sentirse herida.

"Bueno tu sabes me refiero a… que, estas mal porque estas..."

"Olvídalo"

El silencio reinó en la habitación y a ninguno de sus habitantes pareció importarles. Siempre habían conseguido permanecer en silencio cómodamente, preferían decirse las cosas con actos o miradas. Zuko se levantó de la cama y camino hacia la ventana para abrirla y observar la calle, los enamorados caminando juntos debajo del cielo que se teñía poco a poco de oscuridad, se divisaban algunas casas que habían encendido las velas y los niños corrían a través de los callejones para llegar a casa donde su madre llamaba a su nombre desde de la puerta de la misma; era una tarde calurosa de verano y a Zuko le fascinaban. Sonrío ante el pensamiento.

La habitación de Mai era la última de la casa y quedaba pegada hacia un enorme jardín lleno de lirios de fuego y crisantemos, los favoritos de Mai aunque no se parecía nada a su habitación en casa de sus padres, está era acogedora y perfecta para pasar la enfermedad. Ella condujo su mirada hacia la figura frente a la ventana. Era tan extraño verlo así, como el líder de la nación del fuego y no como Zuko, el idiota que la dejó, por quien había arriesgado su vida anteriormente y que volvería a hacer si se lo pidieran. Le surgieron unas ganas intensas de pedirle que se acostara a su lado y la reconfortara como solía hacerlo.

"Supongo que ahora que el señor del fuego está de visita debería ducharme"- Interrumpió los pensamientos de Zuko.

"Hum… podemos dar un paseo por el jardín, si quieres"- El maestro fuego contestó sin despegar su mirada del horizonte. A Zuko no le gustaba ser llamado 'Señor del fuego' por Mai, se sentía lejano a ella.

"No estoy de humor para una caminata"- roló sus ojos - "Estoy enferma, genio". Zuko tomó su camino hacia Mai y acercando con cuidado su mano en su frente, la tocó con dulzura, provocando un sobre salto por la inesperada acción. Ella ardía en fiebre, su piel quemaba, no sólo su interior.

"Estas ardiendo". Dijo, sonrojándose un poco por el sentido que tendría esa frase en otro contexto.

"Lo sé, debo ducharme para bajarlo un poco"

"Debemos llevarte a que te revisen, mejor aún, con Katara, ella puede curarte" El tono de ojidorado sonaba alarmante.

"Tsk, solo es un resfriado, estoy bien, Zuko"- intentó calmarlo, pero Zuko era así, preocupado siempre, atento a cualquier peligro y después de convertirse en El Señor del Fuego, sus preocupaciones aumentaron y sobre todo cuando se trataba de ellos, aun así, a ella le gustaba ese pequeño gesto de su parte. Mai tomó su mano, Zuko siempre estaba caliente, suponía que era por el hecho de ser un maestro fuego a diferencia de ella; sus manos eran frías todo el tiempo, como el metal de sus cuchillas. Al suave toque de sus dedos, el ojidorado volteo su mirada hacia la de ella: sus ojos estaban fijos en los de él, suplicantes de respuestas, respuestas a preguntas que no tenían que ser enunciadas pero que Zuko entendía muy bien. "¿Me has extrañado?", "Aún me amas?" y él tenía una respuesta para todas.

La tía de Mai tocó la puerta dos veces, interrumpiendo el momento y provocando que sus manos se desunieran. Abrió la puerta lentamente, asomando primero su cabeza, aquellos golpes sólo había sido de cortesía; lo que menos quería ver era a los dos jóvenes en una situación embarazosa. "La cena esta lista, querida, en un momento la subo, recuerda que necesitas descansar… Zuko, ¿te quedarás a cenar?"- preguntó amablemente la mujer.

"Claro"- Zuko dirigió su mirada a Mai y sonrió.

"Perfecto"- Replicó Mura cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

El silencio regresó apenas Mura dejó la habitación. Mai comenzó a levantarse de la cama, abrió algunos cajones sacando prendas en colores negros y blancos. Él no había hablado en todo el rato, se concentró en observar a la lanzadora de cuchillos. Su ir y venir a través de la habitación tomando cosas, vistiendo apenas un camisón para dormir.

"Espérame aquí, tomare un baño"- sacando de trance a Zuko, Mai se alejó al igual que Mura.

Y ahí estaba él, en el lugar más importante de la casa. No importaba en dónde durmiera Mai, siempre lograba llenar con su presencia cualquier habitación; cada centímetro, mueble, cortina, esquina o mancha en la pared, la reflejaban. Zuko recordó el tiempo que pasó en el palacio a su lado. El primer día que llegó con su maleta repleta y sin ningún problema terminó de instalarse antes del atardecer. El día que se fue, lo hizo igual: con su maleta repleta. Pero así era Mai después de todo y él estaba seguro que no había dejado ni el más pequeño recuerdo en la recamara, al menos no uno visible porque aún se despertaba en mitad de la noche, solo en la enorme cama buscando su presencia y si se concentraba podía sentir su calor en el enorme espacio junto a él.

Pero ahora todo era diferente, el espacio íntimo de la pelinegra se había reducido a una cama centrada en la habitación con dos pequeños muebles de madera a los costados, en uno descansaba un libro que Zuko reconoció apenas entró en ella; frente a la cama un enorme espejo yacía sin colocar aún, se recargaba en la pared dando la sensación de que se caería estrellándose contra el suelo en cualquier momento. A unos metros de él, un librero, regalo de su tío y que Mai había rescatado de la casa de sus padres, repleto de libros, regalos y recuerdos, sólo los importantes para ella. Y finalmente un pequeño escritorio pegado a la ventana; sobre él una caja de porcelana con grabados florales. Zuko se la había regalado cuando aún eran unos niños.

Todo era diferente, lo sabía ahora más que nunca.

La puerta se abrió y Mura llegó con una bandeja de té y comida. "Pensé que era mejor que comieran aquí, aún estamos algo ocupadas en la florería y no podremos acompañarlos"- Mura colocó la bandeja en uno de los muebles a los costados de la cama y sonriendo dejó la habitación. Apenas se había marchado cuando Mai entró, su cabello recogido en su ya común peinado, sus ropas oscuras y completamente limpias. Su cuerpo desprendía un olor a flores y jabón que intoxicaban a Zuko.

"Oh, la cena está lista, muero de hambre"- Mai se arrojó sobre la cama y con su mano ordenó a Zuko imitarla. Él sin dudarlo la obedeció.

"Parece que alguien se siente mejor"

"Un baño lo cura todo"

La cena pasó tranquila, algunas veces el silencio se interrumpía con preguntas de Mai sobre cómo se encontraban los deberes en la nación del fuego, los viajes de Zuko y la familia del mismo. Zuko interactuaba de igual manera, preguntando sobre el trabajo en la florería o sobre el rompimiento con Kei Lo, pregunta que Mai contestó con un "no quiero hablar sobre eso". Y había sido suficiente para cortar el tema. También recordaron los momentos juntos ya fueran en privado o acompañados.

"Hora de dormir"- Dijo Mai introduciendo su cuerpo debajo de las cobijas.

"Te parece si te leo algo"- Contestó Zuko sonriendo. Sabía que Mai no era el tipo de chica que necesitaba de cuidados especiales o que buscaría consuelo por un resfrío, pero aún no quería irse. La sonrisa suplicante del maestro fuego le había sido imposible de ignorar y dejando de lado su sarcasmo y mal humor provocado por la enfermedad, Mai accedió asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Que tal el libro de poesía que me obsequiaste, no he terminado de leerlas todas"- tomó el libro del mueble- "En realidad intenté hacerlo estos días tan aburridos".

"Perfecto"- Zuko sonrió y abriendo la primera página comenzó a leer- "Si tienes manos que sean sutiles..."

"No, ese ya lo leí"

"Bien, te leeré mi favorito"- Mai arqueó una ceja ante la información- "¿Qué? No eres la única estudiada aquí, Mai"- El Señor del Fuego mostró un deje de orgullo en su cara.

"Como sea"- Acomodó su cabeza en la almohada y se concentró en la voz de Zuko una vez que este encontró el poema y comenzó a recitar.

"Si en todas partes estás,  
en el agua y en la tierra,  
en el aire que me encierra  
y en el incendio voraz;  
y si a todas partes vas  
conmigo en el pensamiento,  
en el soplo de mi aliento  
y en mi sangre confundida,  
¿no serás, muerte, en mi vida,  
agua, fuego, polvo y viento?" *

Mai tomó la mano de Zuko- "Lee un poco más"- le ordenó y él lo hizo. Leyó cada uno de los poemas hasta que la vio dormirse.

Al despertar Mai encontró el libro de poesía sobre el mueble contiguo, Zuko no estaba más, se levantó de la cama y tomó el libro en sus manos para acomodarlo en su lugar. Aún tenía el olor a ceniza y lavanda de anoche, sobre él una pequeña nota pegada: "Mejórate - Zuko". Sin notarlo Mai sonrió y de pronto se sintió mucho mejor.

* * *

*Décima muerte, parte II, Xavier Villaurrutia.

R&R por favor.


End file.
